


Sealed with a Rose

by hadesgate51



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgate51/pseuds/hadesgate51
Summary: What if everything you have always know to be true was wrong, and the real enemy was just waiting to strike? would you be able to forgive the past for the better meant of the future? well that is something Draco and Harry are going to have to solve.





	1. Surprise

**Sealed with a rose**

Chapter 1

 

Harry sighed heavily as he walked through Diagon Ally. It was only two days before his 17th birthday, yet for some reason he felt so restless. As he walked through the crowded streets it only seemed to get worse. _‘Can’t get anything done, might as well head home’_ Harry thought before heading for the Leaky Caldron. As Harry looked around a patch of blonde hair catching his attentions just before green eyes came across grey both widening in surprise.

 _’what is Malfoy doing here’_ Harry asked himself before frowning as the blonde got up just to head his direction.  
“Potter, can we talk” Draco asked sounding somewhat defeated causing Harry to raise an eye brow in confusion.    
“Fine” Harry shrugged as they headed to sit down in a secluded corner. 

“You wanted to talk, so talk” Draco looked down uncharacteristically nibbled on his bottom lip while Harry looked the blonde over even more confused.

“My father has thrown me out” Harry’s eyes grow wide at this news

“What?” the blonde’s whole body seemed to shrink as he said it once again;

Harry’s jaw dropped at this news before grabbing Draco’s arm to the blonde’s bewilderment and started leading him to a floo network trap. As Harry throw the floo powder in he pulled out a small piece of paper to write down directions on.

“Draco, wait five minutes before coming over okay”

 _‘Since when did he start calling me Draco”_ Draco asked himself instead of raising an eye brow confused. The blonde returning his thought to the present realize that Harry’s green eyes were waiting for an answer; Draco just nodded as he watched Harry floo away.

x-------------x

 

Harry looked around his house making sure everything was in place before taping the fireplace he only five minutes ago walked through.

Draco walked out of the fireplace while dusting himself off pitifully already looking around so he could get a good look at the room he was now in. the walls were a light grey with brown trim. The only furniture consisting of a large café table, two love seats, and a large couch all in black.

_‘This place is way too neutral’_

“Okay, start from the beginning” Harry ordered pointing at the only couch not giving the blonde Slytherin any time to rethink anything. Draco nodded before sitting down as Harry’s head disappeared into another room whose doorway he had previous given the order from. Harry smiled gentle as he walked back out with drinks. “Okay so spill”  

The blonde swallowed hard “Um… my farther took me to see a seer two weeks ago”

Harry nodded. “That was the day of my 17thbirthday; she said something’s that made him very displeased”

 _‘What could she have said to do that’_ Harry thought frowning. Draco now so nervous found rubbing out the wrinkles in his black dress pants somewhat calming but still did not continue “what did she say?” Draco sighed before opening and closing his mouth having a very hard time figuring out how to say it. Harry smiled became even more gentle if possible as he patted the blonde on the back. Both boys’ heads snapping to look at the front door as the bell rang. Harry sighed as he got up _‘who is it now’_ Harry frowned before putting on a fake smile as he looked at the six small dots on the top lock at the sight of the yellow one glowing his smile became even more forced.

“Professor! What brings you here?” Harry asked Dumbledore the older males eyes twinkling as he walked in Severus Snape right behind him. Both men couldn’t help but freeze at the sight of Draco sitting on Harry’s couch.

“DRACO!” Snape snapped causing said blonde to jump “Uncle Severus” Draco answered pitifully all pride lost and disappointment was clearly painted on the younger male’s face.

“Your mother has been worried sick looking for you” the blondes face couldn’t help paling even more at his godfather’s words. Harry frowned at this walking over to Draco, already taking a defensive stand in front of the other male surprising not only himself, but the rooms other occupants

“From what Draco has informed me Lucius is the one that throw him out, why douse his mother not know this?” Harry growled glaring at Snape as the black-haired man’s jaw dropped faster than you could say Weasly Works.

 “But Lucius was with her just as worried” Draco paled even more before gripping his sides shaking “they told him… MERLIN SAVE ME! THEY TOLD HIM!”

Draco screamed Harry gripped Draco’s shoulders as the blonde started having a massive panic attack.   
“THEY TOLD HIM! HE’S GOING TO KILL ME!” Harry frowned as Draco grip on his shirt tightened “shush… nothing’s going to happen to you” Harry soothed pulling the blonde close as he started rubbing the Slytherin’s back. Draco sniffed before loosening his grip on the brunette’s shirt by now taking deep breathes.

 “Mr. Malfoy would you care to explain, please?” Dumbledore asked kneeling down so he was now at eye level with the still panicked younger male. “A seer said that I have the key to helping Harry kill the Dark Lord”

Snape gasped at this just to gawk at his godson as Harry started running his hand thought Draco’s hair calming him even more.

 “Did the seer tell you how?” Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling, Draco shook his head no before his eyes slipped closed from exhaustion leading the blonde to peaceful sleep.

“Potter, since when have you and my godson been so close”

Snape asked as Harry gentle helped Draco lie down; the younger male shrugging his shoulders confusion clearly painted on his face.

“Never, I found him about an hour ago in the leaky caldron before he asked if we could talk.” Snape raised an eye brow at this.

“I was going to say bug off, but I stopped. I don’t know why” Harry finished Snape sighed before walking out of the room. Dumbledore nodded in understanding before heading out as well “oh don’t forget to come down to the great hall for dinner” the older man said before shutting the door


	2. meet your teacher

Sealed with a rose   
I don’t own Harry potter  
Chapter 2

Day before Harry’s birthday

Draco sighed as he opened his eyes. Harry couldn’t hold back a chuckle at this not that it helped seeing as the blondes head was in his lap.  
“Huh?” Draco asked looking confused as Harry rested down his book.  
“Feeling better?” Harry asked gently before Draco nodded “good ready to eat” Draco nodded again as he sat up. ‘It’s amazing what one day can do’ Harry thought as they headed to the Great Hall.

x-------x

The great hall was silent as its few occupants ate. Thou Harry hadn’t even touched his yet.   
The brunette just continued to smile as Draco started eating.  
Professor Snape’s frown continuing to grow as he watched the two boys  
“Mr. Malfoy, I hope you know that now that you-know-who is after you, you’ll be living with Mr. Potter the rest of the year” professor McGonagall stated Draco looked up surprised before swallowing “what! Really?” he asked looking at Harry confused as the brunette chuckled before leaning in closer “what’s so funny?” Draco asked as Harry rubbed against the blonde’s shoulder already releasing a pleased purr. As the sound came out, Harry straighten fast clasping a hand over his mouth before bolting from the Great Hall leaving a group of confused Teachers staring at his retreating back.  
“Did everyone see and hear that or am I going mad” madam Pomfrey asked as Draco looked at everyone confused. “Um, the Potter family is pure-blood wizards aren’t they” Draco asked as Dumbledore looked at the blonde curiously,  
“What makes you bring that up?” Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.   
“Isn’t Harry’s birthday tomorrow?” Dumbledore’s eyes went wide just for him to fallow Harry’s previous act and rushed to his office. Draco and the remaining Teachers looking around even more confused before Snape spoke  
“Mr. Potter’s father was indeed a pure-blood wizard. Lily on the other hand” Snape started but didn’t finish as one of the school’s ghost rushed into the Great Hall   
“hello Nicholas” madam Pomfrey greeted as the ghost looked at her with panicked eyes “Potter!” was all he got out before Draco bolted madam Pomfrey right behind him as nearly headless Nick took the lead. The three made it half way back to Harry and Draco’s room when they found the brunette collapsed in the middle of the hall a small trail of blood running down the corner of his mouth “ HARRY!” they all screamed as the rest of the Teachers finally arrived. Madam Pomfrey rushing over to examine the teen as Draco joined her calling Harry’s name. 

x______________________________x

Snape rushed off to his potion lab after seeing Madame Pomfrey rushing the unconscious boy to the hospital wing. As he arrived Snape couldn’t help rushing in after hearing a blood curtailing scream.   
“HARRY” Madame Pomfrey’s voice cried as Snape looked over to the area that the Med-witch was standing. Harry laid on his stomach panting as two large wings with black feathers on the back and silver feathers placed on the underside slowly lowered revealing the now shredded uniform with blood coating Harry’s back and wings.   
“Draco, I need you to try and get him to drink this” Snape ordered as he helped Madame Pomfrey get supplies. Draco gentle ran his fingers thought brownish black locks causing Harry to look at him and whimper. “Drink” Draco cooed placing the potion Snape gave him to Harry’s lips. Grey eyes retained constant contact with pained green as Harry reluctantly gulped down the potion before sighing. “Did he drink it all?” Snape asked as he placed down two basins with brushes.   
“Yes, what are those for?” Draco asked trying to get up but was stopped by Harry’s hand wrapping around the blonde’s wrist.   
“We have to get the blood off his feathers or they won’t be useable” Snape stated grabbing a bush before gentle running it over the black feathers.   
“So what creature did your family sleep with Harry” Draco asked jokingly trying to distract Harry from Snape and Madame Pomfrey’s work.   
“That would be what creature did Harry’s mother contract with” Snape stated catching everyone’s attention before Dumbledore walked in a multi-blonde with red eyes next to him. “Well Albus it seems that you called it” the women giggled before walking over to Harry’s side. The older women continued to smile as she waved her hand over Harry’s wings causing all the blood to disappear.  
“Mr. Potter may I introduce the new DADA teacher Courtney Sora Roads” Courtney grinning bigger before putting two fingers in front of her forehead saluting   
“I’ll be teaching you what is means to be a chimera” she said before cupping Draco’s chin just to turn the blondes head side to side “hum, I don’t think you’ll be any good…” Courtney started causing Draco to growl “what that mean you confused …”  
“Draco Malfoy finish that statement and you’ll be in for hell” Snape snapped as he walked over to the blonde’s side “I don’t think Harry will like you insulting his race”   
This caused Draco’s face to fall as well as his anger to deflate “fine”   
“You didn’t let me finish Zero has a thing for blonde he likes them even more if they’re cute like you, I don’t want to have to kill my contractor again because he decides he wants to fuck you” she finished then glared at a boy with black hair that stopped at his shoulders. Harry growled as Zero walked up to Draco grinning   
“well haven’t even created a contract and your already overprotective” the blacknette joke before doubling over “try anything and your died” Courtney growled pulling back her clucked fist, before pulling out a bracelet and a choker from the oversized leather jacket that was covering the black with tribal embracery tub top the women was wearing.  
“Malfoy you’ll have to give me your hand” Draco did as asked when Snape glared   
“Harry-dear you’ll have to endure for a second okay” the older women smiled sweetly before clipping the choker around Harry’s neck. Harry whimpered before gentle sitting up with the help of his new teacher. “Feeling better?” Draco asked as Harry started flexing his wings “much what is this” Harry asked fingering the random tribal covings on the choker “it’s a contract bonder” grey and green eyes went wide as they gawked at the women “WHAT!” Harry and Draco screamed.  
“Well why don’t I explain tomorrow you must be tried” Courtney countered before forcing Harry to lay on his side. “Plus, you’re not done coming into your blood so rest” Harry went to protest but was stopped by Draco “rest” the blonde said and in no time Harry was asleep.   
“Very good Draco” Zero chimed before flinching as Courtney’s fist connected with the blacknette’s shoulder.   
“What it means their bond is strong if he can enforce an order on the first try”   
“I did what” Courtney sighed before running a hand through her hair   
“chimeras live off the magic their contractors give them, the magic you transferred to Mr. Potter was embedded with your concerns so his body automatically did as you asked so you would be at ease” Snape explained “but it also works the opposite way as well but it’s more of a gentle suggestion for a contractor instead of a high ranking command like with the chimera.” Courtney finished   
“Now let him rest we’ll know what branch he’s from tomorrow then go from there” Dumbledore nodded in agreement before rushing people out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sealed with a rose   
I don’t own Harry otter  
\mind talking\  
‘Regular thought’  
Chapter 3

Draco hummed in his sleep as he felt something rough move over his cheek.   
“St... Stop… that tickles” Draco chuckled half asleep before his eyes snapped wide as a cool surface met his neck. “Harry?” Draco asked as he got his bearings back. Draco’s jaw dropped at the sight before him. Lying on the bed in front of him was a giant black, green, and white half snow leopard half puma with nine fox tails his wings fold close to his body. “Wow!” Harry purred before jumping as the hospital wing door was thrown open. A very pissed off Courtney walking in her hands still wet with blood \that’s zero’s blood\ Harry mewled Draco gulped as he watched their teacher head for a sink “morning boys” was the only greeting she gave as Snape walked in   
“Are you crazy you could be sent to Azkaban for what you just did” the Potion Master ranted   
“He was planning to have fun with your godson!” Snap’s eyes went bloody   
“What would you have rather had me do kill him, let Harry do it, or let him rape the boy!! Thanks to the fact that Harry’s my charge now that won’t happen because chimera law is different”  
Draco turned pale causing Harry to whimper. Courtney and Snape looked at the two before sighing “Sorry Dears” the women said first before Snape frowned   
“um, if you don’t have a contractor can you survive” Snape asked calmly causing red eyes to look at him before turning back to the sink to finish washing off her contract bracelet   
“For three months, maybe four if I don’t have to fight but that’s not going to work because I have to teach Harry how to fight in his true form. yet I have seen others go without feeding for longer and still fight” she finished releasing a sign “then let me” Snape asked spiking Harry’s curiosity to the point he crawled out into full view. Courtney’s mouth open and closed like a fish   
“Do you even know what a contract with me could in tell not all chimera’s can kill their contractors” she stated Snape nodded   
“Lily taught me all about your races rite, ranks, and contracts” Snape said in a matter of fact way. Courtney’s jaw dropped just to turn into a wide smile.  
“Then here and welcome to the river sticks” the multi-blonde said bowing with the bracelet resting freely in her out starched hand. Snape smirked as he placed the bracelet on   
“Now then Harry” Harry prowled over to sit in front of Draco bowing his head as the multi-blonde gawked.  
“wow, what was the name of your mother’s chimera” Snape thought for a minute before signing heavily “Yuki was his last name if I’m remembering right” Snape said watching as Harry placed his head in Draco’s lap before trying to rub against the blonde’s hand. “No” Draco scowled  
\oh, come on\ Harry whined. Draco signed in defeat as he started petting Harry’s head   
“Better” \much\   
Snape chuckled at the scene before frowning as Harry changed back. Draco turned seven shades of red before grabbing the blanket from Harry’s bed “what’s wrong” Harry asked confused and a little hurt as Draco avoided eye contact “Harry dear it can’t be helped you look like a sex toy” Courtney said trying and failing to hold back a laugh. Harry pouted which just increased the look even more. But what do your aspect he was sitting on the floor between Draco’s leg his cat ears pressed to his head wings folded and his tails wrapped around his feet. Draco swore that if all his blood wasn’t rushing south he’d have a noise bleed.   
“Harry let’s get you looking normal again okay” Courtney cooed pulling the brunette away from a very grateful Draco. “Now, look at me and forces, vision yourself as you looked before” Courtney instructed. Harry closed his eye focusing “great job” the multi-blonde squealed as Harry got it with one shot. “Now you can put these on” she said smiling as she unshrank some cloths from her pocket. Harry looked at the china’s style close confused but put them on anyways. The silver silk embroidered with jade phoenixes making Draco blush even darker at how it showed off Harry’s body.  
“Okay, now to start explaining” the older women started after placing Harry back on his bed   
“While I can tell you’re from a very high-ranking branch family it’s even possible that you’re from the main branch of my family” Courtney ranted before getting to the point   
“Well for sure you’re from the Roads brand but from your colors I’d say a Yami or royal rank but there’s not much different.”  
“What rank are you” Harry asked innocently the older women frowned   
“Sora is an outcast group we are not rank able because of past crimes”   
“Oh” Harry said feeling guilty   
“its fine, now just to warn you your stuck with young Mr. Malfoy over there till you both die, or he dies or you die” Harry and Draco looked at the older women confused as she smiled   
“Both Yami’s and Royals are always contracted to their mates” both boys blushed at this news. “Which I believe is good for you both” she said giggling “how so” Draco asked  
“Cause a spoiled brat and an abandon brat can fix each other”   
“wait but Albas told me Draco was abandon and I know for a fact that Harry’s not spoiled unless you’re saying that he a masochist master Snape” Courtney asked Draco and Harry were on the ground laughing their butts off at the look of horror on Snap’s face   
“What? that’s a basic title and you haven’t told me what to call you, without permission to call you any other title I only have two ways to address you master being the first and the second is my lord” Snape tensed at the second titled “Severus will do” the potion master growled glaring at the two boys as they quickly stopped laughing   
“Well dears since you think this is funny you’ll get the rest of the information when school starts, have fun” Courtney chuckled before grabbing Snap’s hand and headed for the door. Harry stared at his teachers’ back shocked before feeling Draco’s arms wrap around his waist.   
“So, kitten want to get something to eat” Draco asked smirking as Harry gawked at were the blonde’s hands were “fine” Harry groaned escaping Draco’s hold. Draco glared before catching a glimpse of the brunette’s face as he ran out the hospital wings doors. The smirk on Harry’s face lasted all the way to the great hall before he was grabbed by Draco.


	4. after-dinner classs?

Sealed with a rose   
I don’t own Harry otter  
\mind talking\  
‘Regular thought’  
Chapter 4

Harry and Draco fidgeted as they waited at the great hall entrance for the rest of their classmates “you think they know?” Draco asked a pinch of fear lacing the question   
“Want me to calm you down” Harry asked his teeth clenched. Draco nodded before pulling the younger male to his neck. “Don’t flinch” Harry reminded the blonde causing him to freeze. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Flash back

It was the week before Hogwarts was to start back. For some reason Harry was having a hard time functioning and with a panicking Draco pacing around their room thing were just getting worse “calm down, please!” Harry begged from his laying position on their couch, Draco stopped long enough to look at the younger boy just for his eyes to go wide.  
“Merlin, Harry you look like you’re ready to throw in your wand” green eyes glared pitifully as the blonde bent down to rest his hand on Harry’s forehead. Harry signed at the cool touch before a sweet scent hit him. By the time Harry’s thoughts were back Draco had already jerked away from the brunette causing a large amount of blood to start seeping from Draco’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry” Harry sobbed placing pressure on the blonde’s shoulder. Harry’s green eyes flying to the painting over the fire place the picture of a young blonde woman empty “DOBBY” a loud pop was heard as the house-elf appear before quickly rushing to the young wizard’s side “MASTER HARRY!” Harry just sobbed harder never realizing that Dobby had transported then to the school’s hospital wing “HARRY! DRACO!” madam Pomfrey screamed at the sight that met her as she walked out of her office.   
Draco’s already pale skin was becoming even paler “Harry let go” the medwitch ordered trying to get the young boy to move from Draco. Harry just shook his head sobbing as the hospital wing door flow open Snape and Courtney dashing in panting. “Harry” the blonde whispered causing green eyes to jump to her face ‘it’s all my fault” Harry sobbed out as Courtney successfully coaxed him to release Draco’s body giving Snape and madam Pomfrey enough time to start healing the passed-out boy. “shush it’s okay” the blonde cooed before getting a better look at her charge his white dress shirt now a crimson red while his eyes were clouded over with guilt “by Isis, Harry” was all the young professor could get out before hearing madam Pomfrey scream in joy. Harry looked over to where the two teachers stood before rushing over to the bed, releasing a sigh as he watched Draco’s chest fall up and down. “Mr. Potter you’re a complete moron” Snape snapped glaring down at Harry as the young Gryffindor bared his fangs “what was that you foul git”  
“Harry James Potter” Courtney snapped catching the two glaring males’ attention   
“one, it’s yours and Draco fault for not researching for yourself, two did you not pay attention when Severus asked me how long I could last without feeding” Harry nodded before frowning “why did you two not go looking for answer to what that might be if it was so important” the blonde asked confused. Green eyes looked at the ground in guilt.  
“Well, Draco will be fine just lost a lot of blood is all” Snape nodded in understanding. While Harry grabbed a chair dragging it to sit next to the passed-out blonde.  
“As for what happened will you enlighten us Harry my boy” Dumbledore’s voice asked scaring the daylights out of everyone but Snape and Draco. Harry took a deep breath as Dumbledore smiled “we were in our room I haven’t been feeling well and on top of that Draco was freaking out about how he was going to survive the Slytherin’s if they were informed about what had happened this summer” the elderly man nodded in understand as he gestured for Harry to continue. “Well I asked him to stop pacing because it was making me feel even sicker. So, he stopped before walking over to me to see if my temperature was high that’s when I smelled something sweet next thing I know he’s bleeding”  
“I guess this is where I screwed up” Courtney said placing her hands behind her head.  
“How so” Dumbledore asked staring at the younger women curiously   
“I didn’t make sure that they know how feeding worked, I just thought that they‘d go find out themselves after I told them I wasn‘t going to teach them anything else till school” 

“That’swhere you need to learn your students” Draco panted causing everyone’s attention to fall on the blonde “you feeling okay Draco” Harry asked causing Draco’s face to turn red. “I’m fine just feel calmer now” Snape smirked at the response as Courtney started giggling “what” Draco snapped “nothing just it seems you’re the stressy type”  
“How so” Harry asked looking at the older women confused. “when a chimera feeds off their contractor they take away any bad emotions that may be causing that person problems, you reacted badly to begin with cause of not feeding but the heightened stress Draco’s worrying brought forth made it worse.” Snape nodded in agreement before glaring as Harry and Draco as they grinned at the older male. “What’s with the grins you brats”   
“Nothing” they said in union before madam Pomfrey walked over telling Draco the new rules she had for the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was one hospital visit Draco would not like to repeat. As Harry pulled away Draco’s jaw dropped “what’s Krum doing here” the blonde asked before noticing that Harry didn’t hear him as the brunette was more interested in the students heading there way.   
“HARRY” a load cheerful voice called making Harry smile as the own came into view her brown curly hair pulled into a pony tail. Behind her stood a boy with red hair a frown on his face “why’s the ferret with you mate” Harry glared at his friend before speaking thought clenched teeth “watch it Ron” Ron’s jaw drop just before he could asked the entrance to the Great Hall opened all the students rushing to their house tables. 

Everyone gawked as Draco sat in between Harry and Hermione.   
“What’s Malfoy doing here” Ron snapped well Dumbledore walked up to the podium.  
“Now that everyone’s been sorted I have some announcements to make” Dumbledore’s voice said booming thought the hall gaining everyone’s attention.   
“First mister Malfoy will be a part of Gryffindor starting this year”  
Draco smirked as the Gryffindor table stared at the Slytherin with confusion. Ron continued to glare at Draco as the blonde started to chat with Hermione like they were old friends. Harry smiled big as he nudged Draco’s side before pointing at the teachers table. Draco wanted so badly to scream get a room as he watched Courtney cuddle up to the potions master next to her the dusting of pink on his godfather’s face priceless   
“Now before you all eat, I’d like to introduce our new defends against the dark arts teacher Courtney Sora roads” Courtney pouted as she moved to the podium “HI EVERYONE” she cheered waving before saluting causing whispers to start flying. But what else could have happened when your new teacher shows up in a black mini-shirt a chain leading from the belt around her hips to the choker around her neck, her boots stopping at the knee. Well the robe was button at the neck so the rest was pushed back a tight-fitting white with tribal design tub top her red, black, and blonde hair pulled back.   
‘Great we got a rocker for a teacher’ was most of the whispers. Draco had to hold Harry back from screaming at everyone and the look on Harry’s friends face and how they moved their hands out of sight just made things weirder.   
“Well I have some fun news for a group of students every day after dinner they’ll have to stay for a special class, those students will be told what that class is tonight after the rest of you are back in your dorms. I look forward to working with you all.” she finished walking back over to Severus grinning. Dumbledore chuckled as he took the podium. “Okay now we have a special guest this year who will be staying here Viktor Krum” Ron turned pale as he watched the older male walk out and smiled his way   
“Ron, you okay” Hominine asked not liking the panicked look on Ron’s face. But before he could answer Dumbledore spoke again   
“Ronald Weasly I hope you don’t mind being mister Krum’s guide for this year” Ron nodded in understanding as the older male walked down to the red head and sat down   
“and please do not forget that the forbidden forest is off-limits to all, now that everything is in order let the feast begin” everyone cheered as food lined the tables. Everyone’s schedules appearing on their plates as well.   
“great I have that after dinner class” Neville said pouting “no worries we have it too” Hermione said looking at Ron’s schedule before looking at Harry as he smiled big pointing to something on his and Draco’s schedules “Harry what has you so happy” Ginny asked frowning as she saw that she too had the after-dinner class   
“Draco and I have the after-dinner class now I can get some answers” Harry said with great determination, his fingers absent-mindly running over the symbols on the choker around his neck. Ron almost choked at the sight of the accessory just to start coughing at the matching bracelet on Draco’s wrist “Ron you okay” Viktor asked rubbing the red heads back. “Bloody hell” Ron said with shock catching the group around hims attention. Harry raised and eye brow as he followed Ron’s eyes to Draco’s wrist   
“Now that everyone has finished” Dumbledore said grabbing everyone’s attention   
“the students that do not have the class after this please head to your commons area’s”   
“and just a warning anyone that has the class and tries to skip will instantly be transported back here so don’t even try” Courtney finished standing in front of the podium her arms crossed. “Night”


	5. elemental types

Sealed with a rose   
I don’t own Harry otter  
\mind talking\  
‘Regular thought’  
Chapter 5

As the students left only around 29 remand causing Courtney to giggle  
“well I’ll be waiting in till the other students show there’s suppose to be 36 students here, they must have thought my warning was a joke” the blonde said grinning evilly as 7 load pops were heard “that hurt” a blacknette snapped glaring the older women down as she glared back “you’re not well informed are you” Courtney asked causing the whole room to shiver in fear. Ron paled at the cold question causing Viktor to stand in front of him protectively. Harry and Draco just huffed and walked up to stand below the steps the older women was presently standing on   
“Professor I believe that no one knows what this class is about yet” Draco stated his arm wrapped around Harry’s waist causing the students to gawk as they started pairing off. Harry stared confused when a blonde girl and Neville took defense stances in front of Ginny and Hermione.   
“Well then I’ll explain now. All of you are either chimera or contractors”   
Green and gray eyes widened along with everyone else in the room.   
“How do you know that” a student from Hufflepuff snapped glaring Courtney down before growling as Snape walked up behind her his contact bracelet giving off an eerie glow as it brushed agonist the blonde’s choker   
“Again, if you’re too naïve to understand I’ll tell you my name again, Courtney Sora Roads, I’m a chimera from the Roads family” Viktor growled as he glared at the blonde  
“Sora is also the name given to criminals” Neville nodded in agreement with 10 other students. “my, my aren’t we well taught in something’s, Ron-dear make sure you stay with Severus these next three months okay and keep your mate on a tight leash” Ron blushed red before trying to hide his face as Viktor looked at him confused   
“Viktor- dear your not that high a rank huh or is that head just for show” Courtney asked walking down to stand next to Harry and Draco “what douse that mean” the younger male snapped wrapping the red head in his arms   
“Well then how about we have Hermione dear explain with the little details I gave” Hermione looked puzzled before her jaw dropped. Harry frowned as he escaped from Draco’s arm and walked over to his friend “your scents different” Harry said randomly causing Ron to blush three shades redder as Hermione squealed   
“YOUR PREGNENT” Viktor looked like a kicked puppy as Hermione grabbed Ron’s hands jumping up and down while Harry’s jaw hit the floor.   
“well, it seems you’ve got a problem Viktor-dear” Courtney said walking up and grabbing Ron from the over joyed brunette girl “this is your bounder right” the blonde asked gripping Ron’s hand so she could get a better look at the tribal ring on the red heads hand. “How?” was all Ron got out as Viktor jerked him backwards and into the older male’s chest. “hey, she’s not going to hurt him” Harry snapped cuddling up to the older women causing Draco to jerk him back as well “your mine remember that” the blonde snapped make Harry’s green eyes darken   
“Mister Malfoy for your own honor I think you might want to hand him back”   
Snape said as Courtney grabbed Harry and started petting the brunettes head   
“Man, you royal ranks are annoying when you have your mates” she snapped causing Hermione, Ginny and Luna to laugh.  
“Okay so this class is to teach us what we don’t know already” a girl with black hair asked her Slytherin uniform contradicting the Gryffindor boy’s behind her.   
“Yep, and so I can teach your contractors how to release your true forms. Unfortunately, that takes a great deal of magic and seeing as a pregnant contractor or chimera can’t split their magic so they can do that without miscarrying Ron-dear you’ll be getting ritual lessons from Severus in till your child’s born understood” she finished receiving a nodded from Ron before turning her attention back to her class.  
“Now that that’s out of the way I want all contractors to go to the left side of the hall Severus will be informing you all of why after words. While all chimera’s will be coming over to the right side so we can start a quick ritual” Snape smirked as students went to protect but one look from Harry and their new professor stopped thier protect dead in their throats.

“The ritual that will be done is the identification rite.” Severus stated lining the contractors so they could see. Well Courtney spelled away tables before moving 6 pieces of choke to draw a pentagram. At each tip was a three-layered circles while in the middle was another circle with only one layer.   
“Ok as you all know there are 12 holes in the design on your bonders” Courtney said walking into the middle circle. After getting an agreed look from everyone she continued   
“Each one will have a gem placed in it as you complete important rites and rituals. The first one will be the identification one. If I’m to teach you all anything I must first know what rank and elementals you fall under” Severus smirked as students started whispering   
“If you do not complete this ritual there is a chance that your contract will be destroyed for the smallest mistakes”   
“Can that happen even if their soul mate” Hermione asked looking sick. Snape got an evil grin as he watched Courtney look ready to cry.   
“Yes, ask your professor it seems that it has happened to her” Severus said trying to hide his anger as well as the sorrow that had found a home in his eyes. There was a joined gasp as their new professor looked at the ground   
“This is not the time. I’ll start the spell keep your eyes open the spot you are to go to will glow white and once your there it will change to that’s elements real color as well as add the gem to your bounders”   
A boy from Slytherin raised his hand just before Courtney started the spell “yes”   
“will all the lights be showing at once or will the light only show to us” he asked Draco’s jaw almost hit the floor at the sight of his friend “Blaize-dear the white light will only show to you no one else will see it. So, there are no worries of going to the wrong elemental”

30 minates latter

After a long-winded spell students started to head to their respected circle. That is all but Harry seeing as he didn’t know if the circle in the middle was okay for him to step into seeing as his professor was there. Luna walked over with a rare frown on her face   
“Harry yours is the middle one too” she asked innocently. Harry nodded before sighing “can we even go in there” Blaize asked Neville right behind him as they approached the only two other chimeras not in a circle “Harry what’s wrong” Draco asked walking over with Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy. “oh, well the four of us have a problem” Harry started before glaring as Severus walked over “you four are the only once we are waiting for” he snapped just to sigh after looking at the middle circle a glaring Courtney looking at him.  
“Well professor we can’t go because our place is in the middle circle, but is that not the center of the spell; so, we cannot enter, is that not right?” Harry stated with such cheekiness that many students started laughing “that is where you are wrong Mister Potter. Now go” Severus snapped pointing to were the younger women stood. 

Luna sighed before grabbing the three boys dragging then in to the middle circle. As they entered everyone’s bounders glowed before fading into a dim light.   
“well then, I hereby said congratulations but you are all to stay in your circles so I can get you elements, but I must say I’m relieved that one of these circles are empty” confused look were pasted around as the older women continued writing down names.   
“Professor do you mind explaining what the elements are in this ritual. Based on what area and religion you’re from the elements change only fire, water, and earth stay the same” Hermione stated Draco nodding in agreement behind her. 

Snape frowned as he walked in front of the two students   
“Like you said Miss Granger those three elements are universal, yet in the chimera elements the other three are air, void and light dark. Light and darkness are the center point more widely known as creation for chimeras. as your chimeras are in this category Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger it means that they have the ability to become close to or at the level of gods.” Severus finished all the students looking at the four standing still in the middle of the circle in shock.   
“and that’s were most Sora ranked chimera’s come from; They will get a master that is full of themselves to the point that they try to take the chimera’s power and dishonor then in front of the world before the chimera designates” Courtney added finishing the last name. “Even worse is that there are people that even kill other people’s chimera and take that power as their own.” Severus said venom lacing his words as he turned away to talk to Courtney real quick “you all can go to your contractors now” she said before getting back to her conversation “so Ron what did Viktor get” Hermione asked giggle as Ron looked at his ring “its sky blue what douse that mean” Ron asked as Viktor stood proud   
“that means air right” Ginny asked looking at the swirling black and white stone on her ring “so our abilities are close to that of gods huh” asked Blaize looking at Pansy’s bracelet with worry “ha-ha only the best for a Malfoy” Draco boomed but Harry saw the truth in the older boys eyes that sad haunted look. One you could only get from being abandoned. “HARRY” Hermione and Ron screamed surprised and shocked looks on their faces. “Huh” Harry asked before Draco pulled out a handkerchief handing it to the brunette   
“You’re crying.” Draco stated a softly uncharacteristic smile on his face. “Sorry” Harry whispered drying his face.   
“Okay that’s it for tonight. Tomorrow we’re going to have you all change into your chimera forms so rest up” Courtney said a chorus of its over ringing thought the room as everyone took off. Harry’s group the only one left   
“What’s wrong Harry-dear” Courtney asked walking up to the group   
“Um, why did you look at me when professor Snape said the part about other people killing a contractor’s chimera for power” Severus frowned as the blonde’s face morphed into one only a kicked puppy would get. ‘I’ll tell you some other time go get some sleep. Oh, before I forget the room next to yours Harry is for Ron and Viktor could you show them the way. It’s the same pass work but made to react to only their voice and anyone they say can use it” she finished grabbing Severus hand before walking away.


End file.
